


Deficient in Sarada

by mruuh



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mruuh/pseuds/mruuh
Summary: In other words, nose deep in books and feelings of Sarada-deficiency.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Deficient in Sarada

The sound of flipping pages and the absorption of knowledge was all that Sarada was currently focusing on. Sarada moved closer, burying her head in the plethora of invisible words that transferred over to her, gaining information and trying to grasp new concepts to develop into her own theories.

Nothing unusual, she was known to be a bookworm. Aside from the environment of her home and training grounds, the library was probably her secondary home. It was unfortunate though--lately, she had been caught up with missions and beginning her temporary assistance to the Hokage. There was hardly any time to spare when Kara was in question and the future of the shinobi world.

To think that she’d spend her day-off freely was unusual. Sarada treated her day-offs just as important, learning and developing scientific theories, her nose in books. Being caught off-gaurd was something she would like to avoid, always trying to prepare herself.

All for the future.

Onyx eyes traced through the page, continuing to absorb more about science and political theories. Scientific ninja tools were becoming more popularized considering that they can give a decent advantage to a user and not to mention, their enemies had far advanced ninja tools, it was granted to advance technology.

However, her theories weren’t going far that day.

“Do you even understand anything, dattebasa?” Boruto quipped in a hush tone, disturbing her train of thought with the material.

Sarada didn’t break eye contact away with her book. “I do.” She resumed back, picking up where she had left off, intent to not get distracted and lose focus.

It was not difficult to guess that there was displeasure on Boruto’s face but that was on him. Boruto knew how she treated her day-offs and he had willingly followed her to the library. She didn’t rope him into tagging along with her. He was free to go ahead and hang with his friends but he decided to join her at the library that day.

It was beyond her how he managed to stay quiet for twenty minutes but he had finally reached his limit after binge-reading through some comic books. He was now far closer to her, chairs closer. Boruto didn’t work well under silence and it was beginning to show, as he cracked down, hoping to get her attention.

“What do you even like about all these books?” Boruto grumbled under his breath, pushing away one of the comics he had checked out. He leaned back, stretching out and relieved the tension in his muscles.

“Lots of things,” Sarada answered briskly, not wasting another breath.

You could say that Sarada had become an expert at dealing with Boruto. After years of being childhood friends and teammates, not to mention, dating, she had managed to narrow her focus with Boruto around. She had an easy time with ignoring his childish antics without having to break away. It worked too well, evident on the change of behavior in Boruto currently.

To say that Boruto was needy or clingy would be wrong--they could go days away without interacting on such a level. It could be because they were also on the same team so they’d see each other every day for training and relapse in some quality time if there was any to spare. It worked just fine with them as times were not foreseeable and their focus mattered on something other than their relationship.

Today proved to be the limit for Boruto as the blond started staring at her intently. The first round of his antics began after when he had grabbed some blank sheets of paper from the front desk where the librarian sat. There was hardly anyone around--a couple people alongside the librarian.

Sarada didn’t look, figured he’d probably engage his mind onto something else. Outside of her peripheral vision, she detected something sliding into view, the sound of paper crunching as it landed on the table.

A paper plane.

It was followed by another one and then another one. Sarada glanced at the paper planes indifferently. She wasn’t sure what the point was. “You’re wasting paper.”

Boruto scowled. “Not really. I’m using it quite well, dattebasa,” he claimed, fingers working on the fourth paper plane. He picked up a pen from the middle of the table and scribbled something on the side of the wing.

Refocusing, Sarada continued to read. She was nearly done with the first book. She had planned to read a total of three books today. It was doable, she had read five books once in one sitting. Her back felt it for a couple days, quite stiff and tense after.

The blond teen seemed to give up on the paper and instead, drew close again. Sarada could feel him peering over her shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of the text. She didn’t do anything in response to his close proximity. 

Sarada flipped the page again, eyes narrowing once again. Her eyes skimmed carefully, catching details. The book, which was called _Science: The Developing Theories_ , had been the most updated material on science that they knew. There was still much to learn and research but she was quite thrilled to have her hands on the material. She was one of the first to check it out as it had been by her favorite author.

A nudge at her foot temporarily broke her focus and she blinked. Looking under the table, she noticed that Boruto had nudged her foot with his. Unimpressed, she looked at Boruto who was visibly happy that she finally glanced at him. Boruto was quite expressive occasionally and it was easy to detect his certain moods. He was easy to read.

Sarada rose a brow but didn’t question it, returning back. There were about five more pages left and once it was done, she’d move on. She was fairly proud with herself, the book was lengthy but her intense focus allowed her to almost make it to the finish line.

“Is that book more important than me?” her companion voiced out suddenly and Sarada’s head snapped up as she paused.

At this point, Boruto was sulking with his lips pursed.

Brows furrowing, she frowned. “No, why would you think that?”

“Then why won’t you look at me? Or spend some time with me?” Boruto questioned, his face reminiscent of a sulking child. 

Sarada bit her lip, beginning to feel bad. “It’s not that . . . there is any reason,” Sarada began. “I just wanted to finish this book--expand my knowledge, you know?”

The answer wasn’t good enough for him and Boruto crossed his arms, looking away. “You’re at the library every time we have a day-off.”

“Boruto . . . “ She trailed, knowing he was right but before she could continue he muttered something under his breath.

“Looks like I’m the only one feeling like this,” he grumbled very lowly. “All deficient and stuff, dattebasa.”

“Deficient?” Sarada repeated, furrowing her brows.

“Well, yeah!” Boruto exclaimed a little too loudly, grabbing the attention of nearby people who shushed at him. He scratched his head sheepishly at the people and then glanced back at Sarada. “I’m feeling deficient. Sarada-deficient, dattebasa. All I want to do is . . . well, I’d like to actually spend time on our day-off.” He looked away shyly.

Sarada kept quiet but she did feel her cheeks tinge, burning a little as she stared at him. Though she wouldn't admit it but hearing him say he was 'Sarada-deficient' was cute to her.

After a moment, she closed the book but mentally remembered the page she left off.

“Let’s spend time,” Sarada stated, no longer focused on finishing her books. Today, she was going to spend her day-off with Boruto. “We can go somewhere, wherever you’d like.”

Just like she had imagined, Boruto lit up, blue eyes brighter in contrast to prior as they were gloomy and dull. The whiskers that were etched on his face moved along with his expressions.

“Really?” Boruto asked, brows raising up, his spirits raised.

Sarada nodded.

The teen thought for a moment and Sarada left it to him to decide what they’d do. It’d make up for ignoring him and having him sulk while she read. 

Boruto grabbed her arm and instead of taking her to the exit of the library like she had imagined, he took her _further back_ in the library. Sarada’s eyes widened, uncertain of Boruto’s plan. 

“Boruto?” she whispered, hoping he’d answer but he was silent, leading her through aisles of books before they reached the end.

They halted and Sarada glanced at his back, lost and confused. She had an idea but it made her face burn even thinking about it. She didn't think Boruto had any . . . naughty plans but it felt suspicious going to the back of the library.

“Boruto?” she tried again, hoping he’d explain.

Her boyfriend turned, releasing her wrist gently and crossed the barrier of space, entering her bubble. He cupped her cheek, staring deeply into her eyes. “Not yet, _please_. I need to replenish my deficiency, dattebasa.”

He sealed her lips with his.

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is probably my best idea yet, i enjoyed writing this borusara fic a lot <3 hope it's the same on the other end hehe


End file.
